The Ranger Color Scheme
by WC-PR-POTF-F29D
Summary: The Dino Thunder gang hang out in Dr. O's living room talking, will they finally see that Yellows and Reds are ment to be? Warning, Randomness XD ! One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Hi-5 or Mac Donalds.**

**AN: I warn you, this is really random and was written at like 4:30 in the morning after I had stayed up all night, I started seeing things. (PS. I am redoing Animal Spirits so hang tight!)**

Tommy watched from the doorway as Conner, Ethan, Trent and Kira started watching a show made for toddlers,

"1, 2, 3, 4, Hi-5! 1, 2, 3, 4, Hi-5! 1, 2, 3, 4, Hi-5!5 in the air, lets do it-

the theme song stopped suddenly as Trent turned the TV off,

"hey I was watching that"

came the startled voice of Conner,'

"Conner, that show is made for 3 year olds!"

Trent told him,

"still I was watching it, it was that or 'Ethan's favorite movie', and I'm not even going to mention the dinosaur film on"

Conner replied bored,

"whats so bad about Short Circuit?"

Ethan's voice was offend,

"we really wanted to have some sanity left, even though we know you could of learned a thing or two off Hi-5"

Kira said as she joined in on the conversation,

"Enough"

Dr. Oliver yelled, everyone turned to him,

"why don't you entertain your selfs the old fashion way, by talking"

he slowly walked into the room and sat down on a chair not far away, he paused for a second thinking,

"why are you guys on the floor and not on the couches?"

he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he did so,

"Conner and Ethan who could jump the highest on the couches, so we had to move and eventually Conner fell of so he stayed on the floor and pulled Ethan off the couch"

Trent replied, he smirked at Conner,

"Conner was trying to impress Kira"

Ethan made a kissy face at Trent's comment,

"we all know that most Yellows and Reds have a thing for each other"

Kira and Conner glared at Trent,

"hey, i was just stating th facts"

"Trent's right, most yellows and reds do have a thing for each other"

everyone was surprised that Dr. O had talked, he normally stayed out of these conversations,

"lets see, Trini and Jason are married and have 2 kids, Rocky and Aisha are on there honeymoon, Andros and Ashley married and have twins, Taylor and Eric have 1 kid and Ninja Storm had a male yellow, there were 9 reds and 8 yellows before you guys, that's the majority of them"

Dr. Oliver stated,

"well, didn't Kira like Trent?"

Conner questioned

"white and yellow don't mix"

Trent stated simply,

"um, Ethan and Kira could get tougher?"

"Ew... I think of him as a brother"

Kira winced, a bad picture engraved in her mind, knowing what was coming next Kira shivered,

"what about Kira and Dr. O?"

"Besides the fact that that is wrong on so many levels black and yellow don't mix"

"you've already used that excuse"

Conner said smugly,

"well black and yellow make the colors of a bee, and bee's sting, which hurts so it would be a bad relation ship"

"Kira that makes no seance what so ever"

Trent laughed,

"well Conner seems to be deep in thought about it so I guess it does to him"

Ethan said in an amused tone,

"well if black and yellow makes a bee then red and yellow makes, um... makes, Mac Donald's!"

Conner shouted the last part,

"and how is that bad?"

Ethan asked,

"well Mac Donald's makes you fat, and then I would tell you you were fat, and then you would cry"

Conner stated in a matter-of-fact tone,

"and I thought it couldn't get dumber than Kira's comment, I'm sorry I got into this at all"

Dr. Oliver groaned and got up, mumbling something about why they had to hang out at his House under his breath.

"know what do we do now"

Conner asked, no one replied,

"who's up for an episode of Hi-5!"

Trent said he had to be somewhere and got up and left, Ethan said that he needed to go pick up some stuff for his laptop, so Kira and Conner were left alone,

"that sure got them to clear out"

Kira giggled,

"thats good, it means I can do this, without giving us away"

Conner leaned in a kissed Kira passionately, as he pulled away Kira smirked,

"I'm starting to think the Ranger color scheme isn't so bad".


End file.
